Please don't leave me
by Miki-chanmo
Summary: In Egypt, Marik meets a girl that he makes a friend. He starts to developes a crush for her. Will she return the same feelings before something bad happens? MarikOC RR please! No flames!
1. Egypt

Please don't leave me By: Kitty-chan4  
  
Kitty-chan4: Hi everyone. This is my new Yugioh story. My other one didn't turn out so good so I'm making a new one. I hope you like it. One of my best friends helped and encouraged me to put this story up. Thank you Choiler. I'm saying this right now so I won't have to say it again and again in each chapter.  
  
KITTY-CHAN4 DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
OK? OK!  
  
Egypt  
  
"Aww why do we have to leave America and come to Egypt? It's too hot, there are no kids around here and it's full of sand! We've been here for a month and it's boring mom!" a girl complained. "You know why we had to leave honey. Your dad is an archeologist and he has to work here for a while. That's why we had to move and try to find something to do." "Yeah but I'm bored with almost everything, Mamota is going to be crying all day and I really don't want to hear that, and I can't play or talk to anyone!" she said. "Mimiki you'll find some friends soon enough. Try to do something with that necklace pendant that your dad gave to you. He said it suits you well." Mimiki ignored her and she walked to her room very mad. "Mimiki. ever since you gotten that necklace pendant, you're not the same anymore. I don't know what to do with you anymore. It's like you're not my sweet little girl anymore." While in her room, Mimiki was thinking about something. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna sneak out to find something to do. Nothing's fun around here. I miss my family." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~In a dark place*~*~*  
  
"I'm going!" "No! It might be too risky!" "Aww, please Ishizu? You promised me that you'd let me come with you. Come on please? I want to live like a normal person for once. Odeon can cover for us, right?" He asked. "Yes Master. Miss Ishizu please let Marik go. I'll cover for you both." "Alright Marik. If it means that much to you, we'll go. But we're only staying for two hours." "Thank you sis!" he said hugging her.  
  
*~*~*The next day*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to find something to do." Mimiki said. "But why sister? It's not fair that you get to go somewhere." "That's what it's like when you're four years old and not eleven years old Mamota. You'll get to do this one day." "But that's going to be forever!" he said. "Just hush and go play with that teddy bear that you carry around all the time." She said while grabbing a special necklace pendant and leaving out the bedroom door. "But. I'm gonna be lonely." He said. She didn't hear because she was gone out of his sight.  
  
*~*~* In the city*~*~*  
  
"Wow! Look at all the people Ishizu! I've never seen so many people before!" "I can see that Marik. Keep on walking." They kept on walking until Marik saw a magazine on the ground. "What is a book doing on the ground? Books should never be thrown away." When he was ready to pick it up, he noticed that he wasn't the only one to touch it. "Oops sorry. Is this yours?" a sweet voice asked. "Um.no it's not." The girl ended up with the dirty book. She thought for awhile, after observing his clothes and assuming that he was a child of poverty, she decided to give it to him. "Well take it. I was just picking it up from the ground." The girl said giving the book to him. Marik stood speechless, not knowing what to say of how polite this stranger was. "Um, is something wrong?" Marik shook it off and quietly said "Sorry, no." he said while blushing.  
  
"Marik! Where are you.?" Ishizu stopped as she witnessed her brother trying to come up with some words to say to the stranger. She smiled slightly. 'The first girl Marik has seen besides me. This should do good for my brother, but it might not be safe. I'll let him be for now." "Aren't you going to look at it? It's yours to keep." The girl urged the blonde boy. "Um.thank you." "No problem." Marik started to look inside the magazine. "Wow! This isn't like my scriptures at all! This thing looks cool!" Mimiki looked at the magazine. "You read ancient scriptures and you never saw motorcycle before? You should get out more." "Well I have a roll in tomb keeping and." Marik realized that he said too much, but for some reason he could trust the girl.  
  
"No Marik! That's our family secret!" Ishizu walked behind her brother immediately. "We have to leave right now." Ishizu said while grabbing her brother's hand. "Come on Marik. Our time is up. I'm sorry young lady, but we have to go. Goodbye." "Sorry if I did anything." "I'm sorry but we have to go." She said. Mimiki just stood there. "Marik you're impossible! You're not supposed to say things that relate to our lives as tomb watchers!" "Sorry Ishizu but she seems so nice and I like her." Ishizu stopped for a minute. 'Now he's starting to get attached to this girl. We have to get home.' "Walk faster Marik." "Wait Ishizu. Can I take home this picture of the motorcycle home with me? I promise that I'll hide it from father." "Ok just keep on walking!" Marik tore the picture out and put it in his pocket.  
  
Little than they know, someone followed them. The girl was interested in this 'tomb keeper duty' and was determined to find out. After all, it was the first interesting thing she had experienced in Egypt. "It'll only be for a while. No one will know." Then that person followed the boy home. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Airimis: Thank you for the lovely reviews! My pen name has changed from Kitty-chan4 to Airimis now. Since Kitty-chan4 said this in the last chapter, Airimis is going to say it! Airimis doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! I own Mimiki, Mamota, and her family! Got it? Ok? Ok! After you read this, review this please! Thank you. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Secrets revealed  
  
Ishizu and Marik returned to their home. Ishizu opened the doors to the underground home. "Let's go Marik." "Ok." As they walked to the path of dark stairs, Marik noticed something. "What's that sis? That thing hanging from the wall?" 'Oh no! It must be some kind of alarm! I must've seen it in the dark!' Ishizu ran. "Does that mean we're in trouble?!?" She ignored him. Marik ran after her. "It's pretty dark down there. I'd better use that light in this pendant daddy gave me." She tapped the eye symbol on it and the light came from the crystal hanging from it. "Well here it goes." Then she started to walk down the path of stairs.  
  
Ishizu ran to her room. "Oh no!" "Odeon! Odeon where are you?" Marik ran to another room and was shocked at what he saw and Ishizu was just as surprised. Their father was beating Odeon to death. "Master. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to protect you." "Marik! Ishizu! How could you?!? You know we're not supposed to keep contact with the outside world! Now Odeon has to leave forever because of your disobedience!" They didn't know that Mimiki was watching the whole thing. She was scared out of her mind. Marik's father saw her.  
  
"You brought a little friend with you as well? She'll be leaving forever too!" he said. Marik started to hold his head in pain. "Marik?" He started laughing evilly. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!" his dad said. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. For now on, these relics are mine." "Marik! Put that down! You will get them when the time is right!" he said. "And if I don't?" Marik ignored him. He picked up the millennium rod. "Put that down!" Marik still ignored him. He turned around and pointed the rod at him. The shadow power from the rod pinned him to the wall. "My son." "Marik stop this right now!" "This doesn't concern you Ishizu." The shadow power from the rod pinned her to a wall as well. "You're..not Marik." "Very perspective." Ishizu fainted.  
  
"Now father, it's time for you to go to the shadow realm!" A painful scream came from the man. "Now to destroy my past." "Stop it!" a voice said. Marik's eyes went to Mimiki. "Leave him alone! Don't kill him! I might not know you but so far, that guy didn't do anything to you! Leave him alone!" "So, you want to be killed instead?" he asked. "I'd like to see you try!" That wasn't her voice. Her hair was a little bit spikier than before and her eyes looked more evil than nice too. "Very well then." He went to her and pinned her to the wall. "Goodbye foolish girl!" He was about to stab her until something stopped her. "What?!? A shield?!? That means that you must have a millennium item! You have the millennium sword!" "That's correct."  
  
She unpinned herself from the wall and walked to him. "Remember this. Nobody threatens me. Got it?" "I don't listen to you little girl." "Now you will you spiky haired freak!" "Don't you dare insult me!" he said. "I just did." "DIE!!" He tried to stab her again but she kept on blocking every move he did with her millennium sword. "For a boy, you really suck at trying to hurt someone." "Shut up! You will die!" he said. "Wow I'm scared." She said sarcastically. "I'm getting fed up with you!" He pinned her to the wall, making her drop her sword. "Now time to kill you. I'll enjoy this." Mimiki got scared now. "Leave me alone." She said. "You're back to normal now huh? You and that other presence will die!"  
  
Odeon opened his eyes and saw Marik ready to kill somebody that he never met before. "No master, don't! Don't kill her! You need me to protect you." "Ack! When I get back little girl I will get my revenge!" Marik fell to his knees. "Huh? What happened? Odeon, Ishizu what have I done?!?" Whimpering was heard. Marik turned around to find his friend whimpering in the corner. "Are you okay?" "Stay away! Leave me alone!" "Please let me help you." He said. "I told you to stay away!" She pushed him away and ran for her life. "What did I do to make her yell like that?" Marik started to walk to his sister to see if she was alright.  
  
"Ishizu are you okay?" "Yes Marik. I'm okay. What happened to that girl?" she asked. "I don't know. She was yelling at me and ran away." He said sadly. 'He must've liked her a lot.' "What's that dimly lit object?" Ishizu pointed out. "It's that necklace thing that the girl had! I'm going to go give it to her!" With that he ran off to find her. "Oh Marik..You're still impossible!" Ishizu yelled. The bad thing is that he didn't hear her. 


	3. Making you a friend of mine

Airimis: I'm back! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I've would've updated sooner but my internet was down! -___- Now here's the next chapter! Please read and review when you're done! Arigato!  
  
Making you a friend of mine  
  
Mimiki ran straight to her room after the event that she saw. "Mimi why are you running?" "Leave me alone Mamota!" she said crying. "I'll leave you alone then." 'Mimi is sad. I gotta find something to make her feel better.' Then the little four-year-old boy went off to find something to do for his sis. "Mom! Can I go outside?" "Yes but stay near the house." "Ok!"  
  
*~*~*In the village*~*~*  
  
"Where does that girl live? Her footprints are disappearing in the sand. I might as well give up." Marik sat under a tree to rest. He looked at the necklace pendant. It was glowing brightly. "Why does this thing get brighter and brighter every time I walk closer to these homes?" "Wow! Pink and yellow flowers! Mimi will like these!" Marik noticed the little boy. "Wait a minute. Brown hair, really dark blue eyes, tan skin? He looks like that girl! Hey you!" The little boy turned his head to find Marik. "Excuse me, I need to ask you a question."  
  
"My mom told me to never talk to strangers." "Please just answer my question." "Why should I?" he asked. "Because I need to find out where this girl I met earlier is and you might know her!" Mamota thought for a minute. "What does she look like?" he asked suspiciously. "Um.light brown hair, dark blue eyes and tan skin." "Are you talking about my big sister?" he asked. "Your sister?" "Yeah. Are you her new friend? Don't bother her now 'cause she came home crying. I came here to get these flowers for her. I forgot what they were called though." He said. "Um, that's really nice. Do you know when she's coming back outside?"  
  
"She sneaks out at night to that lake over there." He pointed out. "She goes there to looks at the stars and the moon over there. It's her favorite spot." "Ok! Thank you!" "Why do you want my sister anyway?" he asked again suspiciously. "Because she left this." Marik showed him the necklace pendant. "!! You stole my sister's necklace thingy! Robber!! I'm going to tell my sister!" he said running to his house. "No! Wait!" Marik ran after the little boy. 'He can run pretty fast for a little kid.' Marik thought. After five minutes of running, Marik caught up to him. "Please, don't do anything. I'll give this to your sister tonight and don't tell her that I'm going to see her tonight." "Ok, but if you don't I'm going to ask her if she got if back and I won't tell her." He said. "Thank you. You have my gratitude."  
  
"Ok! I gotta go give these to my sister! I won't tell her! Bye!" Then he ran to his house. "I might as well go back home until nightfall. Then I'll give this back to her." 'Why couldn't hardly talk to her earlier? I've seen a girl before and that's my sister but this time, that girl.' "I'd love to know her better now. I can't wait until tonight!" Then Marik ran back home.  
  
There was a knock at a girl's door. "Mimi? Can I come in?" "Yes Mamota." She heard the door open and shut. "Mimi please get up. These might cheer you up." He rested the flowers on her nightstand. "I'll leave you now." Mimiki lifted her head and looked at the flowers. "Thanks little bro." She said smiling weakly.  
  
A few hours later, Mimiki was ready to leave for star 'star and moon watch.' "Are you leaving Mimi?" "Yes Mamota. Now you know the drill. Don't tell mom and dad or if you do, and you sneak out, I'll tell mom and dad!" she said. "Ok! Got cha! No problem!" "Good." She climbed out her window and headed for the lake. When she got there, she was amazed. "Ah! A full moon is shining on the lake! How beautiful!" she said. "The stars are bright tonight! This will get my mind off of what happened earlier." She sat under the tree in front of the lake.  
  
Marik walked to the lake that Mamota told him to go to. He looked around to find the girl. "There she is! I hope that she'll warm up to me." He walked up to her. "Excuse me." The girl recognized the voice. "What do you want? Stay away." "Please don't run away. I want to give this to you." He handed her the necklace pendant. "It glows brightly when you're around it." "Thank you. I didn't notice that it was gone. Aw man the string is untied." "Do you need help? I'll put it on for you." He said. She looked at him for a minute. "Thank you." She said weakly. She gave the necklace to him. "Turn around and hold your hair up please."  
  
She did what she was told. He gently placed the necklace around her neck. "It's on." "Thanks again." 'Maybe I can trust him.as a friend.' She thought. "Look I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what happened, but if I did anything to hurt you, I'm sorry." Mimiki looked at him. "I forgive you. You didn't mean it." She said. "Will you be my friend?" "I'll be your friend." "Thank you! Um.I don't know your name." He said. "My name? It's Mimiki." She said. "That's a pretty name. Can I call you Mimi?" "Yes you can." She replied. "My name is Marik. I hope that you and I will get to know each other better." He said. "Same here."  
  
"It's getting late. I got to go." "Goodbye Mimi. Can we meet up here tomorrow?" "Sure. Goodbye Marik." Then she left for her home. 'This is a start of a new friendship.' He thought. "You look very beautiful in the dark Mimi. Ishizu is going to be mad at me. I'd better get back home."  
  
*~*~*At Marik's house*~*~*  
  
"Marik! Where were you?!? You've been gone since sunset and its past nightfall! What were you thinking?" Ishizu asked as Marik came to his room. "What's the big fuss Ishizu? I was just giving Mimi her necklace back." "Who's Mimi?" she asked. "The girl I met earlier." "Marik! I forbid you to see that girl!" she said. "Why Ishizu?!? She's my friend! You can't stop me from seeing her! I'm seeing her tomorrow and that's it!" he said. "Marik that girl knows too much about our lives as tomb keepers! She could tell anyone!" "Ishizu I trust her! You don't know her like I do!" "How can you say that and you just met her Marik?!? You don't know her very well! All you know is her name, what she looks like and how she acts a little!"  
  
Marik was stunned at what his sister said. 'She's right. I don't know much about Mimi.' Marik just stood there in his own thoughts. He sat on his bed and turned his back to his sister. "Ishizu, leave me be. I want to be alone. I don't want to talk right now." "Marik.." "Now Ishizu." She then left, knowing that Marik was pretty upset that she forbidden him to see his friend again. Ishizu went to her room to think. "I didn't want to make him mad. Although he's starting to like that girl, I can't keep him away from his friends. The girl might do some good for Marik. I want to see my brother happy."  
  
Ishizu started reading a book to take her mind off of some things. In his room, Marik was thinking and very hard. He was sad and angry. "It's not fair. Why can't I spend time with Mimi? It's not like I want her and I to be more than friends.." Marik blushed at the site in his mind. "No, no, no Marik! You only like her as a friend!" "Master Marik, what's wrong?" Marik turned around to the doorway. "Odeon! Do you feel better?" "Yes, I'm a lot better now. Now what's wrong?" he asked really concerned.  
  
"Well Ishizu won't let me see my new friend Mimi, and I really like her a lot. She thinks that she knows too much about our family's secret. We were supposed to meet up tomorrow and now she has forbidden me to see her. It's not fair Odeon. I should be able to play with Mimi." "Don't worry Master Marik. I'm sure that'll you'll be able to see your friend. If you like her a lot, there's nothing that can keep you away from seeing her." He said with confidence. "Really?" "Of course." With that, Odeon left to see Ishizu.  
  
While in her room, Ishizu was having a hard time to read. "Ms. Ishizu, why won't you let Marik see his friend?" "Odeon she knows too much about our life! She could tell anyone!" she said worryingly. "Marik seems to trust the girl enough. You can't keep him away from his friend. She might do some good for him. I think he even loves her! Please reconsider Ms. Ishizu." Ishizu thought hard for a minute. "Ok, I'll let him go see his friend. It does seem that he kind of loves her.. Marik is lucky that I'm his nice and caring sister." "Thank you Ms. Ishizu."  
  
Ishizu went to his room and stood in the doorway. "Marik..can I come in?" "Yes Ishizu." She walked in and sat on his bed. "Marik, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't keep you away from your friends. You can go spend time with Mimi if you want." "Really?" he asked with a hint of happiness and joy in his voice. "Yes. I can't keep you away from the one you love.." "Love? I don't love her." "You'll find out soon enough. Goodnight Marik." "Goodnight Ishizu."  
  
The lights quickly dimmed and Marik was excited about tomorrow. "I'm gonna have fun." 


	4. Tough Play

Airimis: Thank you for the review! I thought that no one liked it anymore.. Anyways, here's the fic!  
  
Tough Play  
  
The next morning, Marik got up with excitement. He quickly got ready and left. Ishizu heard him slam the door. "There he goes." She said. "I wonder what Ishizu meant when she said "I can't keep you away from the one you love?" She can't possibly mean that I want Mimi and me to be more than friends. She only likes me as a friend and nothing else. She said that I'll find out soon enough but when?" "Hi Marik!" a cheerful voice said. Marik looked up to find Mimiki. "Hi Mimi!" "How long have you been waiting?" she asked.  
  
"Not long. I just got here." Marik looked at her. Her hair was in a ponytail and her cheeks were red. "What's wrong? Why are you red?" "I'm okay! It's just a little hot." She said while turning her head away. "Are you sure? I can find some water if you need it." "No, no it's okay. I'm fine, really." Marik still was concerned about her red cheeks. He put his hand on her forehead. Heat rose to her cheeks. 'Why am I nervous around him now? I just met him and I'm acting weird. That's not like me..' He also put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"You got a little hotter when I touched your cheeks. Are you sure that you feel good?" he asked with concern. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said with a smile, hoping that he'll give up on all the questions. "If you say so. Where is your favorite place in Egypt?" "Well I like the lake where I go to see the stars at night." She said. "That's a nice spot for someone like you." "What do you mean someone like me?!? Are you saying that I'm a bad person?!?" she asked. "No, no, no! I'm not saying that you're a bad person!"  
  
"Then what are you trying to say?!?" "I'm only saying that you're the type of girl that likes things that are beautiful in your eyes." He said. "Beautiful in my eyes?" "Yeah. Do you want to go now?" he asked. "Yeah!" He grabbed her hand and ran off. "Marik stop running so fast! Please!" "Ok I'll stop. Sorry if I made you tired." He said. "Oh, that's ok. We're at the lake anyways."  
  
"Yeah. Can you swim?" "Yeah. To float, don't panic in the water. Just swim to the top. That's what my mom taught me." "Oh." Then Mimiki thought of an idea. While Marik was looking at the lake, he suddenly fell in! Mimiki started laughing hard and stopped when Marik came to the surface. "Did you push me in?" "Nope." "You're a horrible liar Mimi." He said. "No I'm not, but seeing you being humiliated is the best entertainment I've seen all month!" she said as she started to laugh hard again. "I'm going to get you."  
  
"Aww wittle Marik want a towel?" she asked sarcastically while laughing. "No." "Then I'll help you out of the lake." She held her hand out to him. "Take my hand." "Ok then." Marik grabbed her hand, but he didn't get out of the lake. "What's wrong? You don't know how to get out of a lake?" "Yeah but.." "What?" Then he pulled her in the lake with him. When she fell in, she landed on top of him, making heat rise to his cheeks and made him blush.  
  
They both reached the top of the surface and Marik was laughing. "Marik! That's not funny!" "That's what you get for pushing me in the lake in the first place." Mimiki ignored the comment. They both got out of the lake soaking wet. "My hair is wet.." "It's going to dry." "Yeah but that's going to take a long time! At least I'm not a certain boy who looks like a girl when his hair is wet." She said. "Are you taking about me?" "Yep! You look like a girl when your hair is wet!" she said teasingly. "I don't look like a girl!" "If you want proof, look at your reflection in the lake." "I will then!"  
  
Marik looked at his reflection. "Well?" "Shut up." Mimiki laughed. "Don't you want to go home and change your clothes?" "Why do you ask?" she asked suspiciously. "Well..because you're soaking wet from head to toe and wouldn't you feel better in dry clothes..?" Mimiki looked at him like she was gonna kill him. "Yes I would. I'm going to change my clothes and I don't want you looking at me while I do it, ok?!?" "I won't! I promise!" he said. "Ok then. Let's go." They walked to Mimiki's house in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna climb in my window and change. I'd better not catch you peeking." "I won't!" he said. Mimiki climbed in her window and got some new clothes and shoes. She changed her clothes and shoes quickly and did her hair. Instead of it being in a ponytail, it was in the style she usually wears which are two buns and hair hanging down. She climbed back out her window and shut it. "I'm back." "Ok. Come on! I want you to meet my sister and brother!"  
  
They went through the same sequence as they did going to the lake but going to Marik's house instead. "We're here!" he said. He opened the doors the underground home and path going down was dark. Marik looked at Mimiki. "What's wrong?" "I don't like the dark. I only like the dark at night when the moon is out!" she said. "Don't worry Mimi. I'll guide you through by holding your hand. Ok?" "Ok." He grabbed her hand and started to walk down the path of stairs.  
  
Ishizu heard footsteps coming down the hallway. 'Marik must be back already.' "Marik is that..you? Why are you soaking wet?" "Um..I slipped and fell in the nearby lake!" Ishizu looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh really?" "Yes really. I'm going to change my clothes now, ok?" "Ok but what are you holding in you hand?" she asked. "Um..Ishizu, I believe that you've already met Mimi. Mimi you've met my sister before, right?" "Yes I have." Mimiki said.  
  
"I'm going to change my clothes now while you guys go talk or something." "Marik walked to his room while Ishizu and Mimiki stood alone. "Please follow me to another room Mimi." "Ok." Ishizu led her to her room, where they could talk while Marik changed his clothes.  
  
Airimis: What do you think? Please review to tell me what you think! 


	5. I like you even more now

Airimis: I'm back! Thank you for the review! Here's the next chapter! Please review after to tell me what you think!  
  
I like you even more now  
  
"Please sit on my bed." Mimiki did as she was told. "I believe that we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Ishizu. It's nice to see you again." "My name is Mimiki and it is also a pleasure to see you again Ishizu." She said politely. "Your full name is Mimiki? Why does Marik call you Mimi?" "He likes calling me that and he asked if he could call me that." She said. "That's nice. Mimiki what do you think about my brother?" "Well, he's nice, active, sweet and a little protective."  
  
Ishizu paused for a minute. "Protective? How was he acting?" she asked with curiosity. "Well I turned red earlier and he thought I had a fever and he kept on asking questions like if I was alright and I told him not to worry and he wouldn't give up on it." 'That's strange..he never did that before.' Ishizu thought to herself. "Excuse him for that Mimiki. He's never done that before. I'm sorry if he did anything to hurt you." "He didn't do anything to hurt me. He was just seeing if I was alright. That's what friends do right?"  
  
Ishizu paused again. "Yes." They sat in silence. 'My brother is getting attached to Mimiki now. I'm happy for him.' "I will go get Marik for you. It was nice meeting you." "It was nice meeting you too." Ishizu walked to Marik's room, unaware of what he was doing. When she peeked her head in his room, she saw him drawing a picture. "What are you doing?" Marik stopped and turned around to find his sister.  
  
"Nothing! I was just waiting for you and Mimi to finish your conversion!!" "Oh really?" "Yes really." He said with a glare. "Then what does this picture mean in particular?" she asked suspiciously. "Nothing! None of your business!" he said hiding it. "Marik you know that you can't hide anything from me. Now show me the picture." Marik didn't fight with his sister cause he knew it was wrong, and besides, she would find a way to get him back anyway.  
  
Marik handed her the picture. Ishizu was amazed at what he drew. It was a picture of him and Mimiki holding hands saying "I love you" at the bottom with hearts around it. She turned to her brother, while he turned away, thinking that she'll yell at him for liking Mimiki. "Go ahead and yell at so we can get this over with." He muttered. "Marik....I don't plan on yelling at you. You really like her do you?" "Yes.." "Then why don't you tell her? From what I've heard, she really likes you." Marik sat in silence. "No she doesn't." he said sadly.  
  
"She probably thinks that I'm too wild, that I'm not handsome in her eyes, or that I'm not the type of boy she likes. She'll never like me." Ishizu felt sorry for her brother. "Marik, don't have your hopes down. If she didn't like you, she would be with you." "You do have a point. I'm going to get Mimi now." With that he left to go get her.  
  
Marik walked down the hall to find his friend. As he got closer to his sister's room, he heard some singing. "Who's singing?" He peeked his head in the room. It was Mimiki singing!  
  
"Please don't leave me  
  
Cause you're the only one for me."  
  
Marik blushed as he heard the singing. 'Her singing is beautiful..' "Marik did you just hear me sing?" Marik's eyes opened wide as he turned to the girl. 'I really hope that he didn't hear that singing.' Mimiki hoped in her mind. "Um..yes I heard you sing.." he said. "It was bad, wasn't it?" she asked in disappointment. "No, I don't think that it was bad. Your singing is...beautiful!"  
  
Mimiki blushed afterwards. "You really think so?" "Yeah!" he said. "Thank you! You're the first person to ever like my singing besides my family." "You're welcome. If you want to, I can take you home." He said. "No that's ok. I don't want to go home yet." She said with a smile. "Mimi...what kind of person do you think I am?" "Well, you're sweet, nice, active, and...handsome." She said with a blush. Marik started blushing.  
  
"What kind of person do you think I am?" she asked. "Well you're nice, pretty and kind. I like it when you smile and your singing. It suits you well." Mimiki blushed. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "No, no I'm alright." "Are you sure? If you don't feel well, I can take you home." "Yes. I'm alright. Don't worry." She said hoping that he'll stop asking questions like before. "Ok then." Mimiki sighed. 'He fell for it.' She thought happily.  
  
"Ok then what do you want to do?" "Can you teach me how to read ancient scriptures? My dad is an archeologist and they found some things about it and can't read it and I want to help." She said. "Well I can teach you but it might take a while for you to learn." "I don't care! I like challenges! I already know how to speak, read, and write in Japanese. It was a challenge, but it was fun and I liked it!" she said happily. "Ok then. Do you want to get started now?" "Yeah! Let's get started!"  
  
He grabbed her hand and ran off to his room. Marik started teaching her the basics and then so on. About and couple of hours later, she knew how to read the basics and some intermediate things as well. "Yay! I'm at the intermediate level!" "No way! How come you advanced a lot faster than me?!?" "Um..I don't know..maybe it's beginners' luck." She said. Marik looked at her. He put his fist on top of her head and looked again. "Well you do look like the kind of person that can learn things really quick." "So what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Nothing. Just that you are a quick learner." He said. "Yeah right." "I'm not lying!" "I didn't say that you were lying." She said. "I no that but I'm not lying!" Mimiki walked over to him. "You exaggerate way too much." Then she pushed him on his bed. "It's getting late. I gotta go home." "I'll take you home." "I'll be ok." "I'll take you home." He said. "Ok. Whatever you say." They walked out of Marik's room to the entrance.  
  
Marik opened the door and closed it. Ishizu and Odeon heard the door shut. "He's taking her home. That's nice of him." Odeon said. "Yes it is nice of him to do. I'm certain that they'll be the best of friends." "Me too."  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was close to nightfall when they arrived at Mimiki's house. "Thanks for walking me home Marik and thank you for teaching me about ancient scriptures. I enjoyed it." "I enjoyed it too Mimi." He said blushing. He gave her a hug to say goodbye. They both blushed afterwards. "Goodbye Mimi." "Good bye Marik." "Well I'd better go before Ishizu and Odeon start to worry." Then he started to walk back in the direction of his home.  
  
"Wait!" Marik stopped walking and turned around. "What's wrong?" She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Marik blushed big time and so did she. "I'm sorry..I didn't have the right to do that." "No, no. It's alright. Goodnight." "Goodnight." She went inside and went to her room with a flushed face. "Mimiki you've been gone all day. What have you been doing?" "Oh! Mom! Why are you here?!?"  
  
"I just wanted to know why you were out from daylight till nightfall." "I..was just hanging out with a friend!" she said. "Oh really?" "Yes.." "Now tell me what you were doing." Her mom said while sitting on her bed. "Ok." She said sitting up on her bed. "I have been playing with a friend." "Oh? What's your friend's name?" she asked. 'Oh no.' she thought. "His name is Marik!" she said. "Is he a good friend to you so far?" "Yes." "Can I meet him?" she asked. 'Oh crap.' "I'll ask him to come when I see him tomorrow." She said  
  
"Ok then. I'm sure you're father will be happy to meet him too." "NO! Not daddy! He'll embarrass me and him by asking a whole bunch of questions!" she said. "Don't worry Mimiki. I'll tell him not to do that when we see him." "Thank you mom." "You're welcome. Goodnight." She said as she closed the door. "Goodnight." Mimiki changed into her night clothes and got into her bed. "I hope that everything goes alright tomorrow.' Then she fell asleep. 


	6. The first kiss

Airimis: I'm back! Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!  
  
The first kiss  
  
The next morning, Marik woke up, yawning. "Good morning." A voice said. "Morning. I'm going to go to Mimi's house today." "Ok then. I meant to ask, how did your time go with Mimiki yesterday?" his sister asked. "It was fine. I taught her how to read ancient scriptures and we had a lot of fun." "That's nice. It looks like you two are going to be the best of friends." She said happily. "You might get married someday..." she muttered. "What was that?" he asked sharply. "Nothing! I was just singing a song to myself!" Marik looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Yeah whatever. I'm going to get ready now." Ishizu left his room, leaving him to get ready for the day ahead. He left the underground home to head to his friends house in a matter of minutes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mimi! I want my bear back now!!" "Wait a minute! It's not my fault that you ripped it open! Let me finish sewing it!" she said to her little brother angrily. "Well you're taking too long!" "Why don't you just shut up!" she said to him. Her brother was used to her saying shut up to most if his four-year-old life because he used to hear her fights with their cousins. The two also made a pack that whoever says shut up to one another, they wouldn't tell their parents.  
  
Suddenly, the two heard a noise from outside. They looked out the window. "Hi Mimi!" "Hi Marik!" she said waving. "Come to the front door so you can in!" "Ok!" Marik quickly ran to the door to wait for Mimiki. The door opened and Mimiki invited him inside. "Good morning." "Good morning." Marik replied. "Hi again!" another voice said. "Marik looked down to find the little boy he met before. "Hi again." "You two know each other?" Mimiki asked confused.  
  
Marik explained how they met and told her how he knew where she was during the night. "Mimiki who are you taking to?" a voice asked. Both of her parents came into the kitchen. "Mom, dad! This is Marik! He's my friend that I told you about!" she said. 'Please don't let dad ask any questions!' Mimiki pleaded in her mind. "Hello Marik. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mahoro Maiyaka." He said shaking Marik's hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Maiyaka." He said. "I'm Miyahara. It's nice to finally meet you Marik. Mimiki has told me a lot of wonderful things about you." "She has?" he asked blushing lightly. "I'll bring some snacks up to your room if you want." "Thanks mom!" Mimiki grabbed Marik's hand and led him to her room and shut the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You can sit on my bed if you want." "Thank you." Marik sat down on her bed and she joined him. "I like your room. It suits a girl of your personality." "Thank you." She said while blushing. "Are you okay? You're turning red again." "I'm okay Marik! Really!" she said hoping that he wouldn't do the same thing that he did before. Marik still didn't give up so he tried to see if see if she had another temperature. Unfortunately, she kept on backing away from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mimiki didn't speak at all. Suddenly, he lost his balance, since he was balancing himself on his right arm and he fell on Mimiki. The two blushed hard. The thing that made them blush hard was that their lips were an inch apart. "Marik can you please get off of me? You're heavy on me..." "Sorry." When he tried to lift himself from her, there was a loud bang on the door.  
  
"Mimi! Can I have my bear back?" Marik lost his balance and fell on Mimiki completely and their lips touched. "Mimi! Open the door!" Marik quickly got off of Mimiki. "Come in Mamota!" The little boy came in and stood in front of his sister. "I want my bear." "Hold on." She quickly sewed the rest of the bear's side, cut the string and gave it to her brother. "Now go and play or build a sandcastle or something and leave us alone." "Whatever."  
  
Her brother left the room and closed the door. The two look for each other for a minute. "I'm sorry Mimi! I didn't mean to kiss you!" he said while blushing. "It was a mistake! If my little brother didn't hang on the door to scare you, it would've happened. I'm not mad at you." She said. Actually, she was kind of happy when that happened.  
  
The two calmed down. Marik noticed the needle right next to Mimiki's hand. "What's this?" "No! Don't touch that! It's the wrong end!" It was too late. Marik touched it. "Ouch!!!" he yelped. "I told you not to touch it." "What is that thing?!?" he asked like a scared puppy.  
  
"It's a needle. People use it for sewing. You touched the sharp end of it and cut your finger with it. That's why I told you not to touch it." Mimiki looked at the scar on his finger. "It's not that bad. I'll go get a band-aid." She left while Marik just sat on her bed. He turned his attention to a sky blue book on the bed. "What is this?"  
  
Marik opened the book. He turned to the last page of writing.  
  
Dear journal,  
  
I like Egypt now more than ever. I met a new a friend. His name is Marik. I don't know how and I don't know why, but he looks kindda cute. He has lavender eyes and platinum blonde hair. I guess that I actually like him as a friend. I gave him a small kiss on his cheek today before I went into the house. That kiss made me feel like..well you get the idea. I guess he doesn't like me though. But still he's sweet and kind and cute like heck. I have a wish though. I wish that he'd like me and that his lips could find mine.  
  
Marik blushed at what he read. Then he heard footsteps. 'Mimi's coming!' He quickly closed the book acted like nothing happened. "I'm back!" She cleaned the scar and put the band-aid on. "You'll be okay. Just keep this on for a day or two." He just stared at her. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm alright." Marik went into a deep thought.  
  
"Marik tell me what's wrong." "Nothing's wrong." Mimiki kept quiet. "I won't ask anymore." Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." "I brought your snacks. Marik you may stay here as long as you like." Miyahara said. "Thank you Mrs. Maiyaka." She smiled at left. In about an hour, the two got to on each other better.  
  
"Wanna for a walk with me?" "Sorry but I promised Ishizu that I'd help her with something. I'll see you later." "Bye." Then Marik left and Mimiki went for her walk.  
  
Airimis: How'd you like it? Please review. 


	7. Heatstroke

Airimis-Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Heatstroke  
  
Mimiki walked around because of boredom. "It's boring without a friend to be with." She said sadly. After ten minutes of walking, she forgot where she was. Suddenly, her eye sight started to become blurry. "It's hot." She started to sweat more and more and noticed she was getting hotter and hotter. Then she fainted and her world went black.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"It seemed kind of hot today. Mimiki went on that walk. Where she used to live at didn't get this hot. I'm going to go back to check on her if I can find her." Marik walked around for ten minutes until he saw a body lying on the ground. "Mimi!" He tried to wake her up. "Mimiki wake up! Please!" It wouldn't work. "I have to take her to the tomb."  
  
Marik picked her up and carried her on his back. Then he went as fast as he could to his home.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I? Am I dead?" a girl thought out loud. "Mimi are you okay?" "Huh?" She opened her eyes a little. "Marik? Is that you?" "Yes it's me. Are you okay?" "I don't know. I feel kindda hot. What happened." She asked. "I found you lying on the ground in the desert. You suffered from heatstroke." "Oh."  
  
He took the towel from her forehead and put them back and cold water and put it back on her head. "Now I want you to get some rest." "But are you going to do?" "I'll be here while you sleep. Don't worry. Ok?" he said concerned. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. 'There are more things at stake. I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave me. You mean too much to me for that to happen.'  
  
Marik sat in a chair next to the bed. He began to think about what Mimiki's journal said. 'I guess that I actually like him.' That was the one line that he was focused on. 'But she only likes me as a friend and nothing more.' He thought. 'Ishizu said that she couldn't keep me away from the one I love. She was talking about Mimiki. I still don't understand. I like her but I don't love her.'  
  
Then coughing interrupted Marik's thoughts. Mimiki started coughing worse and worse by the minute. "Mimi! Mimi!" he said while shaking her, hoping that she would wake up. Then she started to turn red. "She's getting worse! Ishizu! Odeon!" The two quickly came in as possible. "What's wrong?!?" they asked in union. "Mimi's gotten worse! She started coughing then she turned red!" he explained.  
  
Odeon checked her temperature. "Her fever has gotten worse. We have to do something quickly before she gets any worse." "I'll go get some medicine!" Ishizu said as she ran out the room. "What can I do Odeon?" "You stay here and make sure that nothing happens to her while I go help Ishizu get the medicine!" "Ok!"  
  
Marik turned to Mimiki with worried eyes. 'Please be ok.' "Marik......" a faint voice said. "Mimi are you okay? What hurts?" "My head, chest and throat hurts. I feel hotter than before and it feels like I can't breathe." She said very tiredly. 'Oh no......Mimi...... YOU CAN'T DIE!!!'  
  
After that, Ishizu and Odeon came in with the medicine. "Has anything happened?" Odeon asked. "Her head, chest and throat hurts and she feels hotter than before and she says that it feels like I can't breathe." "I got the medicine." Ishizu said. "Marik go to my room now!" "But why Ishizu?" Ishizu gave him a serious look and he knew what it meant. "I'm going." He said. He left the room and went to Ishizu's room. He went there for his own good. If something happened, he didn't want to see his friend die.  
  
Marik became teary eyed. 'Mimi please, don't...you can't die. You're my only friend besides Odeon and Ishizu. You make me feel whole, like I have a purpose in life. I want to hear your beautiful voice again. I want to see those midnight blue eyes stare into mine again. I want to hold you close and hug you again. I want to feel you lips on mine again. I want to be with you again. I love you too much for you to die!!'  
  
Marik pulled something out of his pocket. It was a necklace that he made himself. It was a heart with two small rose trinkets next to it. 'I always wanted to give Mimi this necklace. I'm going to give it to her. I hope that she'll be ok.'  
  
Airimis-How'd you like it? Will Mimiki be ok? Review and I'll put the next chapter up. 


	8. Hope came through

Airimis: I'm back! Thank you for the reviews!! I love them all!! So you all wanted to know what's going to happen to Mimiki, huh? Well, you'll find out in this chapter!! Tell me how you like this chapter in a review!! Can you guess what's going to happen next?  
  
Hope came through  
  
Ishizu and Odeon came into the room that Marik was in. "How is she? Is she going to be okay?" "We hope so. Only time will tell." Odeon said. Marik got another sad expression on his face. "Mimi..." Ishizu went up to him. "Marik...she's gonna be okay. Just have hope." "Ok..." he said. Marik then got up and went back to his room where Mimiki was sleeping at. He sat in a chair next to the bed. He moved some strands of hair from her face to see her closed eyes.  
  
'I'm going to stay here until you wake up.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marik kept his promise. He stayed with Mimiki for eight hours straight. She still didn't wake up. Marik could hear her breathing softly. He gently rested his hand on her cheek. "They're warm. Just like your smile." Then Marik heard moaning. "What the...?" "Marik...is that you?" "Yes it's me. Tell me, are you feeling better?" he asked with concern in his voice. "I'm okay Marik." Marik smiled. Marik hugged her gently.  
  
Marik broke the hug and stared into her eyes. "Marik? What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm just glad to have you back." Mimiki stayed silent. Marik leaned closer to her lips. Mimiki didn't stop him from leaning closer. Their lips touched gently. Mimiki was about to respond when-  
  
"MARIK!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Ishizu asked as she stepped into the room. Odeon pulled him away from Mimiki. "What's wrong with you?!? Why are you trying to force kisses on her Marik?!?" "I didn't force anything on her!" he yelled. "It looks like you did! You can't force her to kiss you for your own pleasure!" Ishizu yelled back. "Wait!" a voice said. "Please don't yell at him! He didn't force me on anything! He didn't hurt me in any way! Please don't punish him for anything Ishizu!"  
  
*~*Marik's POV*~*  
  
Why is she trying to help me? I have to admit, I wasn't thinking and I went overboard. I did something wrong and I should be punished. Why are you helping me Mimi? Why?  
  
*~*End of POV*~*  
  
Ishizu had to think for a moment. 'If he did force a kiss her on her, she would've been screaming. She trusts Marik very well, so I'll let him go this time.' "I believe you. I won't punish him." Odeon let Marik go and the two left. "Why did you defend me?" "Because you're my best friend." She said with a smile. Marik blushed. He loved it when she smiled. "Marik, why did you save me from that heatstroke? You could've left me there to die." "I didn't leave you there to die because you're my best friend." He also said with a smile. Mimiki blushed. "Also...I have something to give to you." "What is it?"  
  
Marik reached into his pocket to show a necklace with two rose trinkets with a heart with wings in the middle. Mimiki awed. "This is a necklace I made for you. I hope you like it." He said while blushing. "Of course I like it! Thank you Marik!" she said hugging him. "Mimi..." "Yes?" "I can't breathe." "Opps...sorry Marik." She let go of him. "Can you help me put this on please?" "Sure." Marik gently placed the necklace around her neck and fastened the chain.  
  
"You looked tired." "I'm a little tired." "It looks like you're more than just a little tired." She said. "Ok, ok so I'm really tired." "How long did you watch me sleep?" "Nine hours." She said tiredly. "Marik! You didn't have to do that!" "I did it anyway-"Mimiki quickly caught Marik before he hit the stone floor. "Silly Marik." She placed him on his bed and pulled the covers over him. "Sweet dreams." She smiled at him then gave him a light kiss on his lips. Mimiki blushed at her action. Then she heard a giggle outside Marik's door.  
  
"Who is it?" "It's just me, Ishizu." Mimiki's eyes widened. "You didn't see that did you?!?" "Yes I did. You two seem to have gotten closer in your friendship. Although it seems that you both gone over the "friends only" line. Do you like my brother?" "Yes as a friend." "Are you sure? You can't deny the feelings for the one person you love more than anyone else." Mimiki gasped. "Goodnight Mimiki." "Goodnight Ishizu." Mimiki quickly ran to the entrance and ran home as fast as she could.  
  
"Mimi?" "Mamota? Why are you still up?" "I was waiting for you. Mom and dad are worried about you cause you came home later than you do most of the time." He said while clinging on to his bear. "I wasn't worried cause you'd never go away." Mimiki smiled. "Let's put you to bed." Mimiki picked up her little brother and walked to his room. She put him to bed and pulled the covers over him. "Sweet dreams." "Sweet dreams Mimi." Mimiki smiled and turned the lights off and left the room.  
  
While walking to her room, Mimiki was thinking about what Ishizu had said earlier. 'What did she mean? I don't love Marik...or do I?" she sighed. "I'll think about this in the morning." Then she went to bed. 


	9. Marik's realization

Airimis: Thank you so much for the reviews!!! What's going to happen??? Read to find out!!!!!  
  
Marik's realization  
  
It's been three months and Marik and Mimiki have become closer friends. The two were still trying to figure out what Ishizu had told them three months ago. 'I only like him as a friend. Although he's cute and I like it when he kisses me...no! No! No! Just as a friend and nothing else!' 'Keep your cool Marik. You only like her as a friend. A friend who thinks that she's cute and likes to kiss her! Crap! No! No! No! No! No! Friend only! Friend only!' he screamed in his mind.  
  
"Um, Marik? It's your turn to make a move." She said snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah! Sorry! I play Dark Blade (1800/1500) in attack mode. Now you can't beat me! My life points are safe! Your monsters are weaker than mine. So I'll attack with Dark Blade!" He said. "Ok then Marik! Since I don't have a chance, I reveal my face-down card; Wind bracelet! It increases my monster's attack by 500 points! So that leaves you with 540 life points! Also I have another monster with 1200 attack points! Now attack with that and I win again!" she said.  
  
"YOU CHEATED!! How could you beat me six times in a row?!?" "Actually it was eight times in a row." "I suck at this game!" Marik said sadly. "No you don't. I think you're great at it." "How can you say that?" "I can say that because I'm a nice person and because I like you." Then the room became silent. "Repeat that again. The last three words you just said." Marik demanded. "I like you...as a friend." 'Darn!' Marik said in his brain. 'That was a close call...' "What do you want to do next?" he asked. "Let's see if you can find and tackle me! I bet you can't find anyone in a dimly lit tunnel." "You're on!" Then the two started to play with each other.  
  
Ishizu and Odeon saw the two playing. "You think that he's going to tell her?" "I don't know Miss Ishizu, but he might. He's in love with her. He acts like doesn't know it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm lost now. This place is bigger than I thought." Mimiki said as she tried to find her way back. "I hope Marik finds me soon." She kept on walking until she heard footsteps. "Someone's coming and there's no where to hide!!" She starting running until she couldn't run anymore. 'Ok I'm dead. Goodbye world!' "Ouch!!" "You didn't think that I could find you huh? You're sadly mistaken Mimi." "Marik?" she asked surprised. "Yes Mimi?" "Thanks for finding me. You're kind of like a knight in shining armor...a princess's hero." Marik was shocked. "You think that I'm a hero?" "Yes and hero's deserve rewards." "What kind of rewards?" he asked curiously. "Well if you get off of me maybe I can give it to you."  
  
Marik got off of her. "Here's your reward." Mimiki gently kissed him gently kissed him on his lips. Marik relaxed into the kiss. After fifteen seconds, they stopped. Marik was as red as an apple. "You look funny when you turn red." "I'm going to get you!" "I'd like to see you try!!" she said while trying to run away. "You can't run that fast!" "Don't underestimate me!" she said. Marik smirked and ran faster. He finally tackled Mimiki and they both landed on the hard stone floor. "I got you!" Marik declared. "Marik please get off of my back. You're too heavy, remember?" Mimiki said feeling squashed. "Sorry." He got off her and helped her up.  
  
"Why do you keep on staring at me like that?" Marik snapped out of his gaze. "Nothing!!! I mean I'm not!!...ugg! Never mind...Let's go back." Marik quickly grabbed her hand and ran off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm leaving now Marik. I had fun today." "I had fun as well." "Oh yeah, next time when we play Tackle, don't put your full body weight on me. You're too heavy." She said. "I won't forget." Then he watched her walk off. Marik went back to his room a laid on top of his bed. "Mimi makes me feel..." "Loved?" a voice asked. "Who's there?!?" Marik asked in a jumpy voice. "It's only us." The voice said. Two figures stepped into the room. "Marik tell us how you feel about Mimiki." Odeon said. "Well I think she's pretty and nice...and I'm very fond of her. I guess that I have certain feelings for her."  
  
"What are those certain feelings Marik?" she asked with curiosity.  
  
Marik stayed silent. "Tell us Marik." Odeon demanded. The boy still stayed silent. "If you won't say anything, I'll go tell her for you!" Ishizu said as she ran out of his room. "OK! OK! I'LL TELL!!!" Marik shouted so Ishizu would come back in. Ishizu gave back in with a grin on her face. 'I knew that would work.' She thought as she sat in a chair.  
  
"If you really want to know about the feelings I have for Mimi, I'll tell you but you can't tell her that I said it!" he said blushing a deep crimson color. "We won't" the other two said in unison. Marik took a deep breath.  
  
"Ilovemimi."  
  
"What?" the two asked.  
  
"Ilovemimi."  
  
"We can't hear you..." they said in unison again.  
  
"I LOVE MIMI!!!" The young boy shouted while blushing even harder. "I like to be around her!! I like it when I feel her lips kissing mine!! I like it when I make her laugh and when I stare into those pretty dark blue eyes!! I LOVE HER!!! HAPPY NOW?!?!?!?"  
  
Ishizu and Odeon were shocked and also pleased. "Why won't you tell her that?" Odeon asked. "Because...I'm afraid that she doesn't like me that way. She told me that she only likes me as a friend." "I don't think so. Marik tell her how you feel. You'll feel better and she'll be happy." Ishizu said. "If you don't, you'll lose her to someone else. You don't want that to happen do you?" "No..." he muttered. "Then tell her the next time you see her." Odeon said with joy. "I'll tell her tomorrow."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Marik...you're so handsome...I like it when your lavender eyes stare into mine. I like it when you make a fuss when you can't beat me in duel monsters. I like it when you kiss me and when you're around me. Ever since I met you, you've made my life worthwhile in Egypt. I don't care if you live underground or if other people don't think you're good enough for them. You're good enough for me. You saved my life and never left my side in the process. You always looked out for me. I'm afraid to say this to you, but I..." then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" "It's your parents." They said as they both came in. "Mimiki we have to some news." "What is it?" "We're moving back to Domino. My job is done here and we can move back to Domino." Mimiki gasped. "No! I have friends here and I don't want to leave! I like being here in Egypt!" the girl yelled. "I'm sorry honey. We're packing now and we're almost done, so we're leaving tomorrow." Miyahara said with sadness in her voice. The two parents began to see that oldest child became glassy eyed. "Mimiki, we know how you feel about Marik, but we have to leave. We'll see you in the morning." They both left, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Mimiki started to cry. She buried her head in her pillow. "No...I didn't get a chance to tell him how I feel..." She then cried herself to sleep.  
  
Airimis: Mimiki is leaving!! Will Marik be able to tell her how he feels before she leaves? What will happen? The next chapter is the last one. Review please! 


	10. I promise

Airimis: I'm back... thanks for reviewing. This is the last chapter. Please review this chapter.  
  
I promise  
  
Mimiki woke up in the middle of the night, remembering what her parents told her earlier. Leaving Egypt? Now? As soon as she met a very good friend? She didn't like that. She got out of her bed and turned on her desk lamp. She got some paper and started to write a note. After she finished five minutes, she snuck out of the house to go find Marik.  
  
Mimiki opened the door, to find him sleeping. Mimiki looked at him with sad eyes. She sat the letter on his desk and turned back to him. "Marik..." she sat on his bed. 'You look handsome when you're asleep.' "I know that you can't hear me right now, but I'm leaving Egypt for good. I had fun while I was here. You made my time worthwhile. I'm glad that I met you. You're a very good friend Marik. Thank you." She then kissed his lips gently, savoring every moment. "Goodbye...forever..." Mimiki left, dropping the necklace Marik made her in the process.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Marik woke up, yawning. "Why does it feel like I got kissed by something last night?" Marik stepped out of his bed and heard something. He looked down at the floor to find something shiny. Marik picked it up. "Mimi's necklace? What's it doing here?" Then he noticed a note on his desk. Marik was shocked at what he read.  
  
Dear Marik,  
  
I'm sorry but I'm leaving Egypt. My family and I are moving back to Domino at 12:00 p.m. I don't want to leave but I have to. Please understand. I'll never forget what you've done for me. Thank you for being my friend. I hope that we'll see each other in the future.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Mimiki  
  
"If she came here while I was sleeping, and I slept in for an extra two hours and thirty minutes, plus I'm wasting ten minutes of my time here, which means...she's leaving 20 minutes!! I can't make it to the airport in 20 minutes!!" Marik yelled panicking. "What are you yelling about in there Marik? We don't need to hear any noise right now." Ishizu said through the door. "I don't care! Mimi's leaving Egypt for good in fifteen minutes and you're complaining about noise?!?!? I need to get to the airport! Now!" He said yelling.  
  
"I'll take you! Happy now?!?!? You didn't have to yell." "I'm coming too." A voice said. "Odeon! Thank you!" "Now let's go before we run out of time! We've got ten minutes." "Ok then lets go!" The trio then raced off to the airport.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mimiki's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, this is it. I'm going back to Domino and I'm never coming back. I wish that I could've told him my feelings. Ishizu...thank you for helping me. My flight is about to board in a couple of minutes. Oh Marik...I wish that I could hear your voice once more! "Mimiki!" I heard a voice call. "Mimi! Look!" I heard my little brother yell. I turned around and gasped. "Oh my...Marik!" I ran to and hugged him. He hugged me back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you doing here?" "I came to say goodbye before you left and to give you your necklace back. I don't want you to leave, but I understand. Things won't be the same without you. I also wanted to tell you something before you left because I might not be able to tell you this ever again." "What is it?" Marik took a deep breath and started to speak. "Mimiki Maiyaka, I love you." Mimiki gasped as soon as he said that. "You've made my life more meaningful and exciting when I met you. You're the best friend I could ask for and I really care about you. I wanted you to know that before you left."  
  
Mimiki was still shocked at what he said. She then became glassy eyed. "I...I...I don't know what to say..." Marik quickly gained a sad look of doubt. 'I should've told her. She hates me.' Mimiki saw the sadness in his eyes. "No! Marik, I don't hate you. You're my best friend. How could I hate you? You were always there for me. When I was on the verge of dying, you helped me and never left my side and you've made my life in Egypt more exciting and fun when I met you. I could never hate you." "Really?" "Yes." She answered back.  
  
"Then please answer this. Do you love me?" Mimiki couldn't gather the courage to speak. "I...I...I..."  
  
"May I have your attention please! Flight 167A gate 184 departing Cairo, Egypt to Domino, Japan is now boarding. Rows 1-10 A, B, C, D, E, and F may proceed to board at this time. Thank you."  
  
"Mimiki! We're going to board now. Time to leave." Miyahara said from the seating area. "I'm sorry Marik but I have to leave and I do. Goodbye." She kissed him on his cheek and then left to join her family. Marik watched in sadness as she left. "I'm nothing without you..." Marik said with tears falling from his lavender eyes. Ishizu and Odeon saw how said he was when she left. 'My life is returning back to how it was. A life of darkness. You were my light and you left. I have no purpose in life anymore.' Marik cried harder, but silently. Ishizu and Odeon came over to comfort him. He cried in his sister's embrace.  
  
"It's okay Marik. It'll be alright. Don't cry. You'll see her again someday." "Ishizu's right. Don't be sad." Odeon said. "But she's gone! I don't have anything left to remember her by!" "You have the pictures that you two took." Odeon suggested. "Yes, but I can't hear her voice anymore, or see her smile, and I can't be with her..." That made Marik even sadder. "Ishizu, Odeon, I want to go home." "Ok then. Let's go" t  
  
Then the trio walked back home. While on the plane, Mimiki thought about Marik. Was she going to see him again? Will she ever hear his voice again? Will she be able to see that wonderful smile ever again? 'I hope that I will see you again.' The two 12 year olds thought in unison.  
  
Airimis: Well that's it for this story. Sorry it had to end in a sad state. This will be continued in the sequel which will be out soon. I'd like to thank my reviewers for reviewing and supported me through this. Thank you  
  
Jou Aerin  
  
Ryou's Obsessed Fan  
  
Cat and Tala  
  
Vladmir Lenin  
  
Mya Starnight  
  
Blank & Jones  
  
The1koolkitty  
  
Animefreak  
  
Choiler  
  
NaTTiE  
  
Enelya Arnatuile  
  
Honey-527  
  
See ya in the sequel!!!! ^^ 


End file.
